A Rose In The Sand
by sakidaannuchiha
Summary: naruto and gaara both think that have feelings for each other and sasuke knows it too. He becomes jealous and messes things up for the three of them. Who will Naruto pick? Gaara or Sasuke. yaoi alert sasunaru gaanaru and some slight sasugaa please read
1. startings

**Sakida: I'm gonna like writing this one. I just like thought it up well I like seeing things happen with gaara in it. So here we are. I hope you enjoy this chapter**!

**Startings:**

"_You are no son of mine!"_

"_You'll never belong"_

"_Freak"_

"_Loser"_

The little eleven-year-old red-head ran as fast as his small legs would allow him away from the houses. Away from the people. Away from the hurt. Away from the pain. The screams didn't stop as he left the village.

He stopped running once he came along the leaf village's gates and collapsing to the cool grass in exhaustion immediately falling asleep.

Time skips one year

Gaara stepped out of the Tsunade office. His feet worked quickly as he walked down the halls and corners of the hokage tower. "Gaara!" came the annoying voice of the blonde teen as he ran over to him hugging the red-head close. "Where were you? Kiba and I've been looking for you all day!" he yelled grabbing the older teen's hands.

"I was at Tsunade's now please let go of me." Naruto's face scrunched up alittle in anger but he let go all the same crossing his arms over his chest turning away from the red-head teen. "Naruto" he sighed.

"Come on gaara. Kiba's waiting for us" his mood changed and he started running.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled running after him laughing slightly at the boy in front of him.

All of a sudden Naruto had stopped running looking up with wide eyes.

"Hey kiddies" a strong older voice said as four men came out holding many weapons in their hands manly kunais in their big hands.

Gaara immediately went into defense and stood in front of Naruto blocking anyways of hurting the little blonde. He growled lowly putting his arms up. "Go away." he stated grounding his teeth.

"Lookie there a fighter. Wanna protect your little boyfriend?" laughs where heard behide him at his joke but the blonde and red-head didn't think it was funny at all. Mean was what they thought.

"Lookie here mister don't be mean to gaara. He's-He's nice and sweet. And you guys are stinky and mean." Naruto yelled. Gaara was pushed to the side as the man made a grab for Naruto picking him off the ground by the collar of his shirt. "Lemme go!" he wailed struggling in the mans grip.

Gaara grabbed the mans arms trying to make him let go his small arms making them around the mans neck pulling back. "Let him go you ugly thing. That's my friend you're messing with!" he screamed pulling back on his head making the man gasp and fall back letting go of the blonde.

"You little brat." Another man yelled grabbing gaara around the waist holding him close to his chest and keeping him still.

"Gaara!" Naruto's screamed as a hand made it's way around his mouth shutting him up and a arm go around him waist pulling up into the air and against a chest.

"Oh look. Grownups playing with some little kids. How weak."

Naruto looked up at where the voice was coming from. He looked into the dark black eyes of the kid he hated and start struggling against the hold again.

Sasuke jumped from a new by tree and walked towards the older men and two children.

"You shouldn't be picking on them like that. How old are you guys anyways 6? 7?" sasuke smirked as Naruto and Gaara growled and glared at him. Sasuke walked over to the men and stepped on the one holding Naruto's foot making the man yell out in pain and stagger back still holding the blonde close to him.

A foot to his chest sent him flying and the other men attacked at the little boy in front of them kunai's out. Sasuke dodged and grabbed the last two kunai's that were thrown at him and threw them back successfully hitting one of the men in the leg and the other hit a close by tree.

"You little runt." One of them yelled grabbing his arm. He quickly rammed the man in the stomach and elbowed him in the face earning a yelp from the man. "Don't touch me." He whispered and looked up to see the men had fallen to see Naruto and Gaara looking at him.

"You can't even walk down a road without getting in trouble can you Naruto?" he rolled his eyes and turned and started walking but getting a hand on his upperarm. He turned again to look into the eyes of the younger blonde. "What do you want dobe?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Why can't you stay in your own business, teme!" Naruto yelled clenching his fists.

"You were getting your ass kicked. You think I'd let anyone kick your ass without me helping? Plus you were gonna get raped if it weren't for me." He stated with a matter of fact tone.

"I wasn't! Just…leave me alone ok" Naruto looked at Gaara giving him a sorry look before running off.

**Ok that was kinda stupid if you ask me. I couldn't think of anything else. I'm gonna get him to start talking to Gaara more and maybe Sasuke since I'm gonna try and get them together. Anyway please review. Oh and I promise I'll try to get a better chapter next!**


	2. the cutting

**Here I am again! Sorry I finally get some time of the computer to myself. And for four hours too! That's good. Well this one's gonna have some cutting in it so that's just some warning. **

**The cutting:**

The small blonde ran towards his apartment letting tears flying behide him. _Stupid Sasuke! Always butting in and making things worse. _He thought. **Sasuke** it hurt to think or hear that name or even say it but he couldn't help thinking about the raven-haired boy.

He grabbed the keys to the apartment's door and unlocked it walking in and slamming the door shut locking it. He ran to his room after he dropped the keys on the floor and got on all fours looking under his bed looking for the small box he kept under his not very comfortable bed.

Naruto finally found it and grabbed it and sat on the bed his back against the wall slowly opening the small box. His eyes glowed at the object inside as he grabbed the kunai and inspected it watching the tiny glows and little blood stains on it.

His treasure. His jewel.

He closed his eyes leaning his head against the wall and put the kunai on his arm letting it slid against his skin just to feel it than doing it again cutting the skin and feeling the blood tinkle down his arm onto the surface of his pants but he didn't care. It felt too good to care.

The small blonde opened his eyes and watched the bit of blood and cut again and again feeling the unstopping blood drip from his flesh. He licked his dry lips and grabbed the kunai from his left to right hand cutting his other arm watching the blood drip from his arms. His cutting didn't stop till he felt they were numb and put the kunai away after wiping the blood off on his pants.

He walked towards the bathroom grabbing bandages on his way and he quickly took off his shirt and pants off leaving his boxers and got into the shower turning the water on warm and smiled slightly from feeling the water fall like rain over his body and into his boxers and down the drain.

He lifted his head closing eyes and ran his hands through his already wet hair. He grabbed the shampoo pouring some in his hand and putting it into his hand rubbing furiously at his scalp.

"Sasuke" he whispered as he washed out the shampoo closing his eyes again. He remembered he was still in the shower and turned off the water and got out after draining the water from his forgotten boxers. The boxers were token off and put into the shower to stay and another pair on his hips.

He put on his pants and the bandages wrapping them around his arms and scars. Making his way toward the bed the blonde dried his wet blonde hair on a towel and threw it against the wall before crawling onto the bed and lays down covers doing there job on top of him.

He closed his eyes replaying the day's events in his head. "Gaara" the name stayed on his lips as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Ok second chapter. Trust me there's gonna be a lot of chapters in this one. I hope you liked this one. I'm trying my best as a starter. Please review. See you in chapter three. **


	3. kisses between not so friends

**Hey. I'm back! Here's the third chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Kisses between not-so-friends:**

Naruto woke up to a soft knocking on the door. He groaned, wondering who would be at his house at such a time and opened the door and smiles at the red-head in front of him.

"Hey Naruto. I was just wondering how you were doing since you left like you did…" his voice trailing off.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me. I just got alittle emotional." Naruto answered watching his older friend sit down on the couch holding a cup of steaming hot ramen out to him.

He sat down beside him, grabbing the ramen and chopsticks saying a quick 'thank you' before eating.

The older teen looked around eyes setting on the younger boy's room before he got up and made his way to the dark room.

Naruto quickly ate his ramen and got up putting the cup on the coffee table and entering his room.

The only light was from the window when he closed the door. He watched his friend yet again sit down but this time on his bed looking at a picture on the table beside his bed.

"Do you remember that Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, it was a few days after when you first got here. You were on the ground sleeping outside the gates. And soon after that I met you and we became great friends. Like we are now." The blonde responded also looking at the picture. They were laying sidebyside in the grass in the fields laughing and holding hands. "Iruka-Sensei had taken that picture."

"Yeah…" Gaara's voice trailed off before he suddenly looked at the younger boy. "Why did you take me in Naruto-kun? You knew I was like I am and I know you are how you are but I'm kinda curious. No one else wanted to be messed with me cause I was a demon but you...You were different. You cared…why?"

"I took you in because we were best friends. Still are and I'm glad. You were the only one like me in the village. And I knew what it was like to be treated like we are so I wanted to make you at home. Let you know someone really cares. Iruka-sensei told me that." the blonde answered.

Gaara let the words sink in before he looked into Naruto's eyes. "Well, thanks"

Naruto smiled lightly before slowly leaning forward and pressing his lips to Gaara's.

Gaara's eyes widened before he got used to it and took over the kiss, tongue entering the others mouth. Hearing the small moan told him it was ok to continue so he deepened the kiss slowing moving on top of the younger teen.

Panting the teens pulled away, looking into each others eyes.

Before Naruto could even think Gaara was off of him. "I'm sorry Naruto but I've got to go. I'll talk to you later alright?" but didn't wait for a response as he left the room and the house.

He blonde looks down, a finger brushing his lips trying to feel the same feeling he did with Gaara's lips on his but just couldn't get it. He quickly sat up and looked at the door sadness in his eyes.

He had just kissed and been kissed by his best friend. His male best friend.

He couldn't help but blush. That was his first kiss. Well besides the one he shared with Sasuke on an accident but this was no accident. They kissed on purpose. He giggled before crawling into his bed and falling asleep thinking the night's events over in his head.

**I'm soooooo sorry peoples. I typed this chapter and than it disappeared. I did it again and it disappeared again. so the third time I did it it disappeared again. so this time I hope it won't I'm really getting sick and tired out writing the same thing over and over and over. Anyway please review. **


	4. fight against friends

**Hey. I'm back! Here's the fourth chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Fight against friends:**

A week had passed since the kiss and Gaara had ignored Naruto. Not even a glance. They hadn't hung out and it hurt Naruto.

He might loose his best friend because of a stupid kiss! School was hard and everyone noticed that the blonde and red-head was no longer hanging out. Girls where all around both of them asking what happened. Of course the blonde had just answered "we had a small fight" and they went away.

He went to third period and smiled at Gaara who just turned his gaze outside. He sighed and sat by the window resting his head on the cool desk.

Sasuke came in and smirked at him before sitting down and taking out his cell phone doing as he wished.

Kakashi was the teacher in this class which meant they could do whatever they wanted.

Naruto took out his black Ipod and put the head-sit on and turned to the songs he and Gaara listened to when Gaara….was…near...him. Now the red-head wasn't even close to him. Four chairs away from him listening to his own Ipod which was red.

He changed the song and shifted closing his eyes. His lips moved with the songs as they passed quickly.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled from the doorway.

Naruto looked up quick turning the Ipod off. Did Kakashi all of a sudden say no music and no phones! Oh that was so not happening. "Huh?" he asked biting his lip.

"The principal wants to see you." The man replied sitting at his desk.

"Ooohh. You are in so much trouble" and "what did you do?" or "kill someone again" came from the crowd as he walked past and out the door forgetting about the kids.

He slowly walked down to the principal's office eyes scanning the other classes as he walked by them.

What had he done to get him into the principal's office?

He didn't care about the office. The principal was the one that scared him half to death. Orochimaru was the big bad man. He was the one that scared him. The guy was just too slimy and scaly looking. Like a snake. He resembled a snake.

He knocked on the office door and was told to enter so he did. A woman came up to him a smile on her face.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" she asked blinking as she said it.

He nodded his eyes scanning the room.

"Good. Mister Orochimari will be with you in a minute." She said smiling and returning to her desk.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He already didn't like this place. He's eyes landed on the door that had Orochimaru carved into it.

The door opened a few minutes later and the Orochimaru person came out smiling down at Naruto watching him stand up. "Come in Naruto-kun." He said bowing to him slightly and opening the door for him also.

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine but he went in and sat in one of the oddly colored chairs.

"I heard you and Gaara got into a fight." He grinned as he sat at his desk.

"Yeah" he replied slowly feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "Why does that matter?"

"I didn't think Naruto Uzamaki was gay."

Naruto gasped and felt himself being pushed down against the chair.

"You thought you weren't being watched?" the older man asked his eyes leveling with the younger.

"I…what were you doing in my house. You shouldn't have been able to see and why does it matter anyway! Get-get away from me." His voice rising as the man came closer.

"Do you really want me too?" he asked smiling face only inches away.

"Yes!" his body moved immediately pushed the older man away and made for the door realizing it was locked. His fingers fumbled with the locks glancing at Orochimaru as he got closer and closer to him. "Leave me alone!" he cried before finally get the door open and jumping out slamming it shut behide him. His breath labored. His heart beat quickened.

The lady at the desk stared at him for a few seconds before returning to her work.

Sighing, he walked to the office door and left eyes closed.

The other kids had already gotten out of class and were starring at him. He could tell what they were thinking. He was sweaty and his cloths were alittle messier.

He quickly fixed his cloths and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He walked down the hall kids whispering about him getting sent to the principles office. Sighing, went back to his third period and picked his stuff up heading to his locker.

"Hey! Did Mr. Orochimaru get on to or something? People are saying they saw you go out with your cloths messed up. Girls are pissed saying he molested you."

Naruto put his books and pencils up and slammed his locker shut. "He almost did but I don't want to talk about It." he replied walking again.

Kiba made a small noise in annoyance before following suit.

The blonde made his way down to the lunch room entering and walking past looks.

He sat down at a table that Gaara and him always sat at resting his head down and closing his eyes.

He hated being without Gaara. It hurt.

Before he could stop himself he was walking towards the table Gaara was sitting at girls surrounding him in every direction. "Gaara" he said loudly and watched Gaara's head face him before grabbing his collar and pressing their lips together his eyes squeezing close.

Gaara's eyes widened but didn't make a move to push him away.

They could feel people staring at them. They could hear people whispering about them. Finally Gaara pushed him away glaring daggers.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Gaara yelled wiping his mouth on his shirt sleeve.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me!? Damnit Gaara what's wrong with you? You haven't talked to me in so long and you never do that. Is it because of what happened Monday?" he yelled, arms flying.

Looking down, the older teen sighed. "I don't know right now. Give me time."

"I shouldn't have to. It was a simple kiss."

"Naruto, I don't want this would world to know. I know it was but that was MY first kiss and I don't know ok. Please."

"Well that was mine."

"I don't give a damn. Look I want some time." The red-head answered anger showing clearly.

"How about a lot of time. I don't want to be your friend anymore." The blonde half said half yelled before running out of the cafeteria doors tears streaming down his cheeks.

The red-head sat there shocked, mouth hanging wide-open. He wanted time not to stop his one relation with the blonde!

"Gaara-kun?"

"Leave me alone." Gaara yelled running through the doors leading out of the school.

**My chapters seem to be getting bigger to me…anyway please review. **


	5. sasuke's softdark side

**Hey peoples. New chapter. Thank you for the people that have already read a lot of this story. I like where I'm going with it. I've got my boyfriend Mason right beside me so he could help me out alittle. Please enjoy.**

**Sasuke's soft side:**

Naruto sat on the rooftop of the two story school, crying his eyes out. He wanted so badly to cut himself again. His fingernails clawed at his arms trying to get alittle contact.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching him. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to know. He knew it would be someone that he didn't want to talk to.

"It's cold out. Don't you think you should be inside warming up instead of crying on the rooftop freezing your butt off?" the voice said.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Naruto sniffed using his sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"Because I couldn't help but noticed you and Gaara are no longer friends. I wanted to know why." Sasuke answered sitting beside Naruto gaze set on him.

"It was a fight. Didn't you listen Uchiha? It was a kiss me and Gaara shared." The blonde answered trying to avoid the gaze.

"I listened but its alittle hard to comprehend that you got another kiss."

"Than you're stupid. Please Sasuke just leave me alone." The blonde said softly resting his head on his knees.

Sasuke smiled for the first time.

Naruto had never saw Sasuke smile before. Only those stupid Uchiha smirks had he seen.

But Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha was smiling…at him.

He felt a hand on his chin. He felt his head being lifted and turned to look into the young Uchiha.

He could see Sasuke move closer. Inch by inch. His face came closer.

"Naruto…you're beautiful. Gaara's not worth your wondrous time. Naruto, I was thinking about all this last night…after you left." The Uchiha closed his eyes before gently kissing Naruto's lips.

The blonde didn't do anything. Didn't act surprised but he could just tell he was.

Sasuke put a slightly shaky hand on the younger boy's waist pulling him closer to him lips pressing against lips.

Only than did he smaller boy react lips opening just enough to let the other thrust his tongue in.

A moan escaped the younger boy's throat.

Little noises came from the blonde's throat as he was kissed and Sasuke started laughing.

The blonde watched him laughing, blinking in confusion.

"You sound like a girl! You should have heard yourself." The older teen laughed.

Naruto pouted cutely, looking down at the ground crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey sorry. That was alittle harsh." The raven-haired boy apologized.

The blonde shook his head looking up at Sasuke. "Why?" he questioned.

"Because, ever since you've been in my team…I've had a few feelings for you."

"Liar" Naruto laughed. "You just want to hurt me like everyone else. See my reaction to getting hurt." He watched Sasuke's features change from a sorry look to an angry one. "Sasuke…I-I" he didn't get to finish as his body was slammed against the cold wall on the roof, hitting his head on the cement, wrists being grabbed in a death grip.

"How dare you think of me that way! I was being nice to you in you hadn't noticed." The Uchiha spat, eyes stuck in a hate filled glare.

"S-Sasuke" the blonde whimpered, head throbbing.

The raven-haired teen swallowed hard, letting go. "Sorry" he mumbled.

Naruto grabbed his aching head, body gaining heat. He squeezed his eyes closed before letting himself fall limp in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke was stared at the blonde's chest making sure he was still breathing, noticing the blonde was asleep. He kissed the younger boy's forehead and mumbled "sorry" into his hair.

**Ok that one was kinda weird…I'm sorry if it seems stupid. I can't think of anything for it. I'll try my best with the next chapter. Please review. **


	6. jealousy?

**Ok, I noticed my chapters are real short…sorry about that. I'm gonna fix 'em up for ya. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Jealousy? **

The blonde woke up with strong arms around his waist, a real bad headache, lips on his neck, and on a roof. Not just a regular roof. No they were on the Konoha high's roof.

Naruto managed a smile and snuggled into man's chest.

He took in the sent of the man smiling a goofy smile. Mint. He ran his finger tips on his torso before looking into the mans face. "Sasuke" he whispered laying his head down on his chest again.

_Wait! Sasuke!_

Naruto's head popped up and jumped out of Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke!" he shrieked.

The raven-haired boy jumped, looking up at the blonde child in front of him. "Why'd you wake me up?" he asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"W-why was I-I sleeping with you!?" Naruto yelled, looking around, making sure no one was anywhere near where they were.

"You fell asleep last night. Just in my lap that time. We were talking and I…" The image of himself pinning the blonde beauty against the wall, slamming his head against the wall replayed in his mind and he shook his head. "We're together now aren't we?"

"You think just because I was asleep in your arms we're together?! We haven't even talked about…" He remembered Sasuke telling him he had feelings for him. He remembered Sasuke walking up to him and kissing him. He remembered the smile Sasuke gave him. It wasn't a dream. It was real. It really happened. He was kiss….by an Uchiha. Not just any Uchiha but Sasuke Uchiha. The youngest of the Uchiha.

All the girls wanted him, not Naruto. But he was the one who got him.

"Sasuke" he whispered, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm gonna have to think about it."

Sasuke nodded.

"**Think about it?" **Sasuke thought **"I guess it would be alright. Give him a couple days and he'll say yes. I guarantee it."**

"Alright Naruto. Think about it. Tell me when you know. See ya" he whispered to him, giving him a small kiss on the lips before leaving down the stairs.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto smiled at the name before following Sasuke.

Another day of school and he hadn't changed cloths or taken a bath since last night. Oh well, he'd live.

Another day of Gaara, rumors, and talk. Another day of teachers nagging at him. Another day of the principle. Ok hopefully not the principle. He freaked him out.

He closed his eyes and went to his locker and slid down stretching and looked at the clock across the hall.

4:00 am.

He had five hours to sleep. He decided to get his homeroom class work and sleep on the desk.

He slid into the desk in the back, resting his head on his arms that were lying on the desk and closed his eyes yawning.

The blonde stretched one more time before falling asleep.

Five hours later

All the boys and girls were staring at the blonde sleeping peacefully at his desk.

Sasuke walked in slowly to see what everyone was staring at and smiled when he saw it was Naruto. The raven walked over to the blonde and shook his shoulders alittle. "Naruto" nothing "Naruto wake up. It's me Sasuke. Wake up."

A small groan escaped the boy's lips, before his head lifted and stared at Sasuke sleepily.

"Sasuke?" he whispered before blinking the sleepiness away and stared at the people at the door. "Oh no, I forgot to go home. I wasn't thinking. I was too tired."

The raven haired boy laughed and got to his feet. "You're fine, dobe. Just remember to go home next time." He laughed again, walking to his own seat and sitting down.

People forgot about it and sat at their own desks talking among themselves.

"Sasuke-kun!" sakura sang taking her seat beside him, smiling brightly. "I was thinking maybe we could" but was cut off by a quick 'no' from the raven. "Aww come on Sasuke-kun. You never hang out with me. Just once...One time?" she asked.

"I said no sakura. I've already got plans with someone." His gaze lowered on the blonde before looking back at sakura. "Sorry" but didn't mean it.

There was no way in hell he'd hang out with her. All she ever did was bitch and complain or talk about random things.

"Hello peoples of this youthful earth!" a boy wearing all green and a black bowl hair cut and really bushy brows came in smiling a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Hey Lee!" Kiba called, making a 'come here' movement with his hand.

Lee walked over to kiba and leaned down. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you hear that Sasuke has been nicer to Naruto since Gaara and Naruto broke up?"

"No! Do you think their?"

"Yeah. They're like talking to each other nicely."

"Haven't called each other any bad names yet either." Shikamaru entered.

"I think their going out." Neji smiled.

"I can't believe we're boys and talking about Sasuke's and Naruto's relation."

Lee laughed. "It's ok to talk like girls if you're gay."

The grouped stayed silent after that was said and looked away from each other.

Lee shrugged his shoulders and sat in his seat beside Naruto. "Hello Naruto, my good friend. How are you? I heard you were asleep in the class room last night. What happened?"

"Oh I was to sore from being screwed last night by the Uchiha. Yes I'm fine. I just feel asleep in another class and the teacher care and left me there." He yawned. "I'm fine. Thanks though Lee." The small blonde smiled a fake smile.

"No problem Naruto" Lee said smiling and looked around to find someone else to talk to.

Just than, Gaara walked in, eyes settling on the blondes. Everyone was silent as the two made eye contact. The whole room was tense before Sasuke stood up and made his way over to Naruto, bending down and whispering in his ear. "Have you decided yet? You staring at Gaara like that makes me feel jealous. Hurry, love." He kissed the boys ear before moving away and walking back towards his desk.

Gaara's eyes narrowed before he sat down also…several seats down.

A small blush spread across Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke didn't just do that in public did he? He looked around seeing how everyone was staring at him.

"Class, we all know Naruto is attractive but I'd like your attention on our lesson today." Iruka called entering the classroom.

Thank you Iruka-sensei!

Everyone's eyes were on Iruka now except Sasuke's and Gaara's.

They were both jealous.

**Ok that one is longer. I think so at least. Anyway please review. The next chapter should be here soon so don't worry. See ya in the next chapter.**


	7. brother?

**I'm back. My chapters our short I know. I'm sorry. tear anyway, I'm gonna make another attempt to make my chapters longer. I know in the real show and everything Naruto doesn't have a brother but I'm planning on trying to make him one. I just love making Naruto a brother. Please enjoy this chapter. Peace! XD and this one is dedicated to: sans-fire**

**Brother?**

Rumors say that there was a new blonde in school. One that looked just like Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto didn't know who they were talking about. A new…Naruto? Someone looked like him?

He was sitting at his desk, working on his math when the intercom started crackling.

"Sorry to interrupt your class Mr. Patterson but is Naruto Uzamaki in your class right now?" the voice sounded like the principle. Mr. Orochimaru…was a pervert type snake thing. Really pale, all the time, white/pale skin.

"Yes, I do" Mr. Patterson was a tall skinny man around his thirties. He was a nice man, never cursing, never yelling.

"Can you send him to the office please? Theirs someone here to met him."

"Yes. He'll be right there" the intercom went off and Mr. Patterson smiled at Naruto.

The blonde nodded before getting up and walking out the door many eyes on his back.

He made his way to the principle's office and opened the door to immediately getting squished in a hug by a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Naruto! I missed you so much. Don't ever leave like that again!" the boy whispered.

"Um…excuse me?" Naruto asked not sure to hug the boy or push him away.

"You don't remember me? I'm your big brother! Naruko!" the other blonde smiled brightly, slightly removing himself.

"Brother?" Naruto asked, swallowing hard, tears prickling in his eyes. "I didn't know where you were when the house blew up. I couldn't find you. I was scared that you were dead like mom and dad."

"I don't want to interrupt this brother to brother moment but you both need to get back to your class. Naruto, he'll have every single class with you. Make sure he gets to every class and make sure he doesn't make lateness. Now out with the both of you." Ms. Tsunade shooed. Ms. Tsunade was also a blonde, blue eyed, mother figure to Naruto. She had always token care of him.

"Thanks Ms. Tsunade!" Naruko said loudly, the door shutting behide him. "So which class is first?"

"Math with Mr. Patterson" Naruto answered. "What's your locker number?" he turned to the other blonde, looking into the eyes he hadn't seen in years.

"Mr. Orochimaru wants me to have the locker beside you. Number 231. Yours is…230." The older boy said smiling.

Naruto nodded before moving to the locker beside his and took the paper in Naruko's hands and put in the combination. And there's your locker. Come on, we've got to get you to your class. You aren't shy are you?" he watched the older blonde shake his head and smiled closing the locker. "Than come on. Everyone, I hope, will be happy to see that I've got a twin brother." And started down the hall again.

The older blonde followed silently behide wondering what all Naruto's friends would be like.

Mr. Patterson was talking about…math when they came in and immediately, everyone's attention was on the blondes'. "Naruto, who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is Naruko…my older brother." Naruto answered, looking at Naruko who was just standing there looking at the whole class of kids.

"Well, Naruko it's a pleasure to have you in our class. You can have a seat behide Sasuke" but was cut off by a quick 'hell no' from the raven. "Sasuke Uchiha. You're gonna let Naruko sit by you." He turned to Naruko. "I'm sorry but he doesn't like many people. But that's the only seat open besides the one beside sakura."

Sakura's hand flew up a smile on her lips.

"Yes sakura?"

"He can sit by me. I don't mind." Her eyes scanning over his beautiful body, grinning.

"Ok than. Uzamaki-kun you can sit by her." Mr. Patterson smiled.

Naruko looked over to Naruto a frown on his soft lips before walking over to the empty desk and sitting in it, and almost instantly sakura, ino, hinata, tenten, and Temari started talking to him. Naruto made a small sigh before sitting in his seat. Kiba leaned over to him, grinning. "Your brothers hot." He whispered and shikamaru and Neji nodded.

"I look like him" Naruto whispered back alittle confused.

"I know. You're hot too." Kiba said, grinning when a blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks.

"You have told us you had a big brother!" shikamaru exclaimed.

"Well, I thought he was dead…like my parents." Naruto whispered eyes downcast.

"Naruto, we didn't mean to hurt you…" Neji whispered.

"You didn't hurt me! I promise." Naruto answered, head popping up and a fake smile on his lips.

"Glad to know! Well we're gonna get in trouble for talking so." The whole group turned their heads to Mr. Patterson as he continued to teach the lesson.

After school was over and he was walking home with Naruko, he had heard everyone, including males, call them hot. It annoyed the living shit out of him. Kakashi being his normal self was late in class and right when he walked in the door starred at Naruko, a small tint of pink on his cheeks which disgusted Naruto greatly. He'd heard of teachers and students dating and didn't pay it any mind but that was gross to see them stare at his older brother like they were.

"Your friends are nice." Naruko exclaimed, grinning Naruto's famous smile.

"**Only because they want to fuck you" **Naruto thought sourly.

"Yeah, I guess they are." He grumbled, looking at the concrete under his feet.

"You ok?" the older blonde questioned bending down, just enough to see his younger brothers face.

"Yeah sure, I mean I just got to see my brother that I haven't seen in so long! Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked smiling the biggest smile he had ever made.

"Good! I'm so glad I get to stay at your house...or our house. I feel dumb right now…" Naruko laughed. He watched his younger brother laugh also. How his head would fly back, his lips part, eyes closed and a huge laugh burst out of him. "Where am I sleepin?" he asked when they got to the apartment and Naruto opened the door.

"Well, since I don't have a couch right now or a guest bedroom, my bed I guess. Unless you'd rather sleep on the bed by yourself. I can sleep on the floor if you want me too." The smaller boy watched the other let out a chuckle and shake his head. "Ok than. My bed it is." He smiled and made his way through the hall way and living room and opened a bedroom. "This is my bedroom." He turned on the light to show the black, white, blue, and gray everywhere. "It's not that colorful I know sorry, but I don't like yellow and green and stuff like that. Especially pink. That's an evil color." He nodded, agreeing with himself, which made the other boy laugh.

"I think it looks cool. I like black." Naruko agreed a smile on his lips. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

"What's with that sasuke person? He keeps staring at you with hungry type eyes and that Gaara dude? He keeps glaring at you and Sasuke."

Blushing, the other boy laughed dryly. "Sasuke's my best friend and Gaara used to be…we got into a fight."

"About what?" Naruko asked sitting on the white covered bed.

"Oh nothing. We fight about the stupidest things." Naruko seemed to understand and nodded, looking around, eyes landing on the picture of Naruto and Gaara as kids in the grass. "That was me and him when he first came here. Iruka-sensei had taken it. We were laughing to hard, I remember, I couldn't breathe that well. It was funny 'cause I had never laughed that hard." his thoughts took over his voice.

"How old are you Naruto?"

"I'm fourteen just like you." He answered, giggling for the first time in a while.

"I guess that's what we get for being twins." The older brother exclaimed.

The door bell rang and the younger boy shot up from the bed. "I'll get it." Naruto said and walked towards the door putting a hand on the doorknob he looked back at his room to make sure Naruko wasn't looking and opened the door to immediately being pushed against the opposite wall, lips on his own. I small moan escaped his lips as the other boys tongue was pushed down his throat. He wrapped his arms around the others neck.

He didn't know his older brother was watching either, but he was. Watching out the crack of the door. Sasuke was pressing his lips to Naruto's, both of their tongues out wrapping around the other, saliva connecting the still going kiss was they pulled away from each other.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered "My brothers in my bedroom. What if he heard?"

"Not my fault you make girly noises." Sasuke smiled earning a good hit in the head. "Come on Naruto. Have you ever heard yourself when your being kissed?" and got another hit. "Hey that hurts."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and giggled before wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist. "I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Don't say that yet Sasuke. We haven't even been in a relationship a day yet."

"I know we haven't, but I've been in love with you since you were born."

"You didn't know I was born when I was born." Naruto laughed.

"No, but I've known you since you've been in pre-k." Sasuke answered.

"You didn't know what love was when we were in pre-k Sasuke." the blonde huffed.

"So? Your point?" the other grinned and kissed him quick on the lips.

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine, be that way. Anyway, why are you here?"

Sasuke made a hurt expression. "Can I not see my boyfriend and maybe give him alittle screw or two?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered and glanced at his bedroom door. "He can hear us. And I'm not ready for that yet."

"Are you still a virgin?" Sasuke whispered to him, running his hand from Naruto's sides to his ass, giving it a squeeze.

Sasuke enjoyed Naruto's little squeak in surprise. "Yes but…what are you planning?" Naruto whispered stepping closer to Sasuke, eyes narrowed.

"Oh nothing really." Sasuke grinned "Just to throw you on the bed and fuck you senseless."

"Naruko's in my bedroom."

"So?"

"I'm not having my first time in front of my brother!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto?" Naruko asked, stepping out of the room like he hadn't heard or seen anything. "Oh! Hi Sasuke!"

"Hi Naruko." Sasuke greeted stepping backwards.

"What are you doing here?" Naruko asked as if he didn't want him there.

"I was just making sure Naruto understood tonight's homework." Sasuke answered.

"I understand it Sasuke. Now go home!" Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke towards the door.

"No, no Sasuke you stay. He can stay for supper. Right Naruto?" Naruko asked sweetly.

Naruto looked at his brother in disbelief for him taking his side.

"You can't take his side!"

"I'm not taking his side. I want to know him more."

"Fine" he sighed, letting go of Sasuke.

A grin spread across Sasuke's features and hugged Naruto before going into Naruto's room.

"Why'd you do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Do what?"

"You got him to stay over!"

"Well, I wanted to hang out with him alittle. I wanna know him more." the older blonde put on an innocent look and laughed, giving his younger brother a kiss on the cheek before walking into the bedroom that Sasuke went into and some immediate talk started.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to start cooking giving a glance at the bedroom once more before forgetting about it.

**Ok that ones definitely longer. Hope you like it. smile see you in the next chapter. Please review!**


	8. please?

**Okie dokie, I'm back! Miss me? Anyway sorry for the long time but I had writers block sorry again! Here's the eighth chapter. **

**what's already happened**

**Now Naruto just found out that his older brother is indeed alive and well. He knows now that his brother is going to his high school and that everyone likes him more.**

**Please? **

Naruto was getting sick of hearing Sasuke and Naruko laugh all night. He was really annoyed. The whole freakin night Sasuke had be ignoring him and playing around with Naruko. They'd done talked hours and laughed and laughed and laughed. Naruto growled ringing the towel in his hands as if he was trying to get water to drain out of the white cloth.

Soon though Sasuke walked over to Naruto and put his arms around his waist giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey hon. you wanna watch a horror with me and Naruko? You know your brothers awesome for someone that looks like you." He chuckled and waited for the answer.

A smile played on Naruto lips and he turned around in Sasuke's arms and gave him a peck on the lips. "Sure! I'd love too." He answered and went into the living room.

Naruko was sitting on the couch watching A Haunting. He looked over at Naruto and smiled and patted the seat beside him. "So you said yes to the movie?" he questioned as the younger blonde sat down and nodded. "Good. We're gonna watching 1408! I heard it was an awesome movie. Everyone wanted me to watch it in my other school. They kept playing jokes on me too cause I was the only blonde boy there. Everyone else was a dirty blonde or brown or black haired person."

Naruto sighed and nodded through Naruto's talk till Sasuke walked through the front door and place the movie into the D.V.D player. "Does he know?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto than at Naruko.

"No" Naruto answered.

"Do you want him to know?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Um…maybe cause he's my older brother?" Naruto huffed very much annoyed.

"I'm curious." The older blonde looked between Naruto's and Sasuke's stares.

"I'll tell him later! Lets watch the movie!" Naruto closed to yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat beside Naruto after turning all the lights off to where the T.V was the only light and put a arm around Naruto's slim waist as the movie started.

An half an hour later Naruto and Naruko both were shaking like leafs, jumping when things came alive or jumped out at you. Naruko kept looking over his shoulder and screamed when he felt a hand on his forearm. He turned his head to see a smirking Sasuke and wide eyed Naruto.

"You wanna get on my other side?" Sasuke asked patting the seat beside him. "Naruto can scoot over."

The older blonde nodded quickly getting up afraid to look at the screen and waited for Naruto and Sasuke to scoot over before sitting down hip to hip to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and Naruko before putting his arms around both their waists, grinning. "I've got two hot twins awesome!" Sasuke almost yelled.

Naruto hit Sasuke over the head, but Naruko got on his knees and kissed the bump before going back to the movie.

At the end of the movie both twins were shaking and leaching themselves to the raven.

He laughed and turned the movie off and watched the two other teen scream at the sudden darkness once again leaching themselves to him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you maybe…stay tonight?"

"Aww Naru-chan's scared."

"Am not! I just want you to stay." The younger blonde said turning his head alittle.

"Aww Naruto-kun wants you to sleep with him Sasuke!" Naruko immediately got two looks 'whats?' on the others faces. "What? I was just playin. I know you two aren't gay. Or at least I know Naruto isn't." he looked at Sasuke laughing.

Sasuke blinked. "I'm not…I might as well not hide it from you. I'm gay" he shrugged "So what?"

"Okie dokie. Let's go to bed before he end up confessing everything. I'm sure I don't want to know how many guys you've fucked. Can we go to bed now?" Naruto asked getting up and heading to the bedroom Naruko right behide him.

"Fine!" Sasuke yelled and got up followed the two hot gorgeous blondes.

Naruto just jumped on the bed after taking his shirt off. Naruko got in after putting on some nightclothes he brung with him and Sasuke after taking his shirt off also.

The raven was put in-between both blondes, but faced Naruto direction.

The young blonde was still trying to fall asleep but no good because of the movie. He turned his back to Sasuke afraid something for getting him before behide and instantly felt a hand on his manhood rubbing it and caressing it.

"S-Sasuke!" the blonde hissed trying to hold back his moan stuck in his throat.

His hand went from outside to inside the blondes pants, his hand moving up and down the smaller boy's cock.

He could feel himself growing hard from hearing the blonde pant and moan from him to continue.

"N-no…stop Sasuke...Naruko's gonna hear….don't –moan- oh god."

"What? Never been touched before?" the older boy whispered into his ear.

"Just stop. Later ok. I promise."

The older boy sighed, pulling his hand out. "You're no fair." He whispered to himself turning to face Naruko.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes a few minutes later falling asleep.

**IN THE MORNING**

The young blonde woke up to his face stuck in Sasuke's muscular chest, Sasuke's arms around his waist, and his older brother asleep on the other side the raven.

He sighed.

This was gonna be a long day.

"Morning dobe." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Naruto blushed. "Teme!" the whispered back.

"What?"

"Nevermind…move please."

The raven removed his arms and the blonde stood up leaving the room.

Sasuke looked at Naruko's peacefully sleeping form. He looked so hot. Some blonde locks of hair had fallen over his cheeks and nose and eyes making him look super cute. His body sleeping on his side, on fist close to his face and the other alittle bit.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Naruko's voice made Sasuke jump just a tad bit. Sasuke looked at Naruko and noticed the boy was now fully awake, staring him.

"No reason." He let out and turned crossing his arms over his chest. "I was just looking at how similar you guys look."

"It's normal for twins to look similar." The younger boy said trying not to laugh, but couldn't help himself and his ran into a fit of giggles.

The raven glared at the other boy and tried to ignore him but the boy was cute when he laughed. "Please stop" said annoyed.

The younger boy stopped laughing and made a face. "Fine grumpy." He stuck out his tongue and looked around before getting out of the bed and stretching his arms over his head letting out a long loud yawn. The blonde was to much alike Naruto. "What time is it?"

"Seven" Sasuke answered, looking at his watch. "An hour to get ready for school. Tell Naruto I will see him a school. I've got to get ready for school and itachi's gonna be pissed." And walked out after the other blonde nodded.

A few minutes later Naruto came out with his school uniform on, hair done, shoes on, a few bracelets around his wrists and his crystal necklace around his neck. Naruko was also done putting his uniform and was now putting on his shoes. It was silent the whole time and the blonde's both wanted to break it off but was silent anyway.

After they got to school people were going up to them asking questions and asking them out on dates which annoyed the younger blonde.

They knew he was gay but were still asking him out. He wanted to scream for them to shut up to kept his mouth shut.

They quickly went to first period after getting their books. Iruka wasn't there yet. He was probably with Kakashi. Everyone knew they were a couple. Naruto had seen them when he was in 5th grade, Kakashi kissing Iruka against the wall and touching him. Every since everyone knew and no one had a problem with it besides the preps. They hated it and wouldn't get near any of the gays. This meant Naruto. They never talked to him. Only one of the rich but not snobbish preps liked him. Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga was this pretty, shy, quite, secluded girl. She had liked Naruto since they were little kids but knew she had little chance with him. She was Naruto best friend.

The preps included: sakura, ino, hinata, Shelby, Michelle, Lindsay, Alexis, Madison, and Lauren.

They all (besides hinata) hated gays. They didn't know Sasuke was gay so they still loved the living shit out of him.

The cool kids all included: Kyle, Sasuke, Inui, Neji, the preps, Dosu, Kin, Zaku, Gaara, Haku, Kankuro, Temari, and Shino.

The older cool kids included: Itachi, Shisui, Sai, Sasori, and Tobi.

And Naruto and the rest was partially the least popular. It sucked badly.

"Naruko-kun?" sakura asked as she laced her arm with his.

"Yes sakura-chan?" he asked, loving that everyone loved him.

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure, sounds like fun! Can I have your number first?" he asked and sakura nodded giving her cell phone number to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving with her friends as they giggled and talked about random things.

"You got sakura's phone number!" every boy had screamed at the blonde.

"Yeah...so?" Naruko asked putting the phone number into his own cell phone.

"She's the most popular girl in the whole school. She's on the cheerleading squad too! The head cheerleader. Her breasts are like huge man!" Kiba almost yelled.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He already knew all that. Of course he didn't care.

Naruto's own cell phone went off.

_Ride it, ride it, let me feel you. _

Naruto quickly as possible took it out of his pocket flipping it open and putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Uzamaki" the voice on the phone said.

The blonde put a hand on his hip. "Thompson"

"I've got a favor to ask you."

"Uh oh. This should be good."

"Shut up Uzamaki. Met me at the gate after school. Three O'clock don't be late." And he hung up.

The blonde stared at his cell phone before putting it back into his pocket. He didn't have time for it. Of course he was going to go. The blonde sighed heavily. He didn't know what to do. His head hurt. Kyle Thompson was always an arse to him and a big bully. But he knew that if he didn't go he'd get the snot beaten out of him.

The blonde thought silently before going to class with his older brother.

Hours later he was standing at the gate with Kyle. He could help but stare. Kyle was hot. Blonde hair like his and blue eyes but alittle duller. Black baggy jeans and a black tight muscle shirt. Earrings hung from his ears and one on his tongue. The blonde always wondered why boy always got tongue rings. He knew it hurt and knew he wouldn't want to eat with something metal in his mouth.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend at this club. Just for tonight. Everyone else said no to me. Please Uzamaki? I promise I won't beat you up again."

"What?" Naruto couldn't stop himself from asking. He knew that if Sasuke saw him with another guy he wouldn't be happy, but than again who would tell Sasuke? He was about to say yes, but couldn't do it. He had done it before, however it hadn't been with a popular child either. "I guess"

Kyle smiled and gave a hug to an unexpecting Naruto and left after telling him he'd pick him up at eight.

The blonde sighed and walked over to his older brother.

They walked home in silence. The younger Uzamaki went straight to his room after putting his bookbag on the counter. He looked through his cloths and picked out some tight pants and a loose belly shirt. The young blonde ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower washing himself with strawberry body wash and shampoo.

He put the tight/loose cloths on himself and ruffling his slightly shaggy blonde hair. He smiled at himself in the mirror and walked out of the small room to his larger bedroom and putting on his shoes and putting a few bracelets on his wrist.

Naruto smoothed his shirt down as Naruko came in giving him a weird look. "Where are you going?" Naruko asked, pointing his finger at his younger twin's cloths.

"I'm going to Kyle's house tonight…and no you can't come." Naruto looked at his older twin as the door bell rang. "See you!" he walked towards the door and opened it giving the older teen a smile.

The other gave him a kiss on the cheek handing him a rose and grabbing his hand rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand. "Ready to go?"

He nodded as he put the rose down. "Naruko? Can you put that in some water for me? Thanks! See ya when I get back." He let himself be pulled out into the hall way closing the door behide him. Naruto looked up at Kyle. "Why are you acting like a real boyfriend? We hate each other."

"How do you know? I've never told you anything. Now come on." Kyle pulled him out of the apartment and Naruto starred in awe at the black convertible. Kyle jumped in on the driver's side and patted the side beside him. "Come on. You're taking forever." He said impatiently.

Naruto nodded, opening the car door and getting in.

"You're cute you know that?" Kyle asked as he started the car.

The smaller blonde blushed, looking down at his lap. "Thank you." He whispered.

**I must admit that was a dumb chapter…I still got it done. Sorry to the peoples who have been waiting for that chapter! Hope to hear from you soon! Please review**


	9. help!

**I noticed a few people added my Naruto fanfic to their favorites and I thank all that do. I'm glad someone enjoys it. . Rape but not too much of it. Lots of curse words also. Just a warning. **

**Help!**

The car sped down then road…over the speed limit which scared the smaller blonde. He hated fast cars and people who drive them.

Naruto watched the houses fly by at their speed of 85 MPH. he had to admit it was kinda fun to feel the wind in his now dry hair. He liked all the faces of the children that were still out at that time. He looked at Kyle who was at the wheel a small smile on his face. The guy was cute.

The car stopped in front of a dark warehouse. "Kyle, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Oh quit being a scaredy cat." The older blonde almost hissed out as he got out of his own car and grabbing Naruto's wrist to take him out also.

"Ow" Naruto looked up at Kyle holding his abused wrist.

"Come on." He grabbed Naruto's wrist again dragging him towards the old warehouse, knocking on the locked door.

"Password?" a deep but not to deep voice growled from the inside.

"Blance" the older blonde answered.

The door slammed open and a tall dark haired man appeared. The man looked at Naruto a grin on his face than at Kyle. "You've got quite a cutie with you." The man chuckled and moved so they could come in. "What's your name cutie?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki." He answered bowing slightly.

"That's a nice name. Mine's Mark, Mark Vantassel." The other smiled.

Naruto nodded and followed Kyle in. Thousands of eyes were on his small frame as he walked in and couldn't help but blush. It scared him alittle.

An arm made its way around his slim waist and a strong chest against his back. "This is Naruto Uzamaki. If one of you touches him I swear I'll kill you all. One.by.one."

Most of the men nodded and a small groan erupted from some of them.

"Good to know you understand." He quickly told him everyone's name.

"Nice to meet you all." The smaller blonde said politely, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

All the men smiled at him and one stood up walking over to him after Kyle left to talk to one of his right hand men.

"Come here." the man wore black jeans and a tight black shirt. He had many earrings in his ears and Naruto thought him handsome. The mans name was sadom.

Naruto blinked at him before nodding and following the man behide the warehouse. "What is it?" he asked and a second later sadom's lips were on his. A hand fell on his waist and one on his cheek.

A chuckle escaped the older mans throat as he pulled away. "You're a good kisser." He whispered in the blonde's ear causing a blush to appear on his tan cheeks.

"You're gonna get in trouble. You know what Kyle said if anyone" but didn't get to finish his sentence as his lips were abused once again. He couldn't stop himself from moaning as the hand on his waist moved down a bit. The kiss broke and he panted slightly, cheeks red with a blush. "Don't do this." He whispered as the hand continued its journey. "Stop! Help!" he yelled.

He pushed to try to get him off but sadom was just too strong.

The blonde gasped as his pant were unbuttoned. "Do you not know what fucking don't touch him means you idiot." Kyle yelled as he kicked sadom in the back of the leg. The man in front of him crumbled to the ground and he kicked him in the stomach. "Get out of here." Kyle yelled taking out a gun that was attached to his waist and pointing it to sadom's head.

The bigger man stood and calmly walked away sending a glare to Kyle.

Naruto buttoned his pants back up and stared up at Kyle. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Naruto didn't notice Kyle had gathered him up in a tight hug, whispering kind words to him. He didn't get it. Kyle hated him but he was still acting like a caring boyfriend to. Which he wasn't. Well he was as in pretend but no one was around.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Kyle whispered to him.

The younger blonde blinked. "Kyle…I don't understand." He whispered back.

"I want you Naruto Uzamaki. I want you for myself. I never told you I know. But I really like you." He whispered getting on his knees looking up at the smaller blonde.

"I'm sorry Kyle but you know I'm going out with"

"Uchiha, I know. But I still want to know if we could be friends."

"Just friends." Naruto said quietly.

"With benefits?" Kyle whispered.

The blonde giggled. "Little benefit."

Naruko

Naruko looked up from the book he was reading over to the door.

Sasuke stepped in looking alittle confused. "Where's Naruto?" he questioned.

"He went with some guy to some place. He had flowers though and Naruto was pretty dressed up." Naruko said looking back to his book.

Sasuke stood there for a second, thinking. Naruto wouldn't cheat on him would he? Naruto was the type of person who wouldn't do something like that.

But…

Naruto

Naruto giggled as Kyle grab his hand and pulled him towards his car again but gentler.

They decided to go to a club. The smaller blonde smiled at the big lights coming from the club as the car stopped. Kyle got out but different from this time took his hand gently and pulled him out. They had to pick with the guard to let them in and when they did Naruto couldn't help but stare.

There were so many people dancing, drinking, talking and laughing. The music booming loud with the rhythms of the dancers. Naruto looked up at Kyle smiling brightly.

Kyle chuckled and bowed down in front of him an arm on his stomach and hand out towards Naruto. "May I, Naruto Uzamaki, have this dance?" he asked.

Naruto giggled and nodded. "Yes, Kyle Thompson, you may." Naruto laughed as he put his hand into Kyle and he stood up tall and both walked towards the dance floor. The dancers moved slightly for them to enter and Naruto blushed. He recognized no one at the club.

He put his arms around Kyle's neck and said boy put his arms around the blonde's waist pulling each other close as they moved to the music.

The smaller form closed his eyes trying to pretend there wasn't anyone around.

By than he had turned around and started to push their bodies that way arm around the olders neck. He didn't even notice when most of the tight bodies around him moved away and watched them.

They continued to dance together, eyes closed, bodies close hot and sweaty already, hands all over each other.

Some girls were giggling and taking pictures as other made disgusted faces and moved away. Guys pointed and laughed and those who were like them blushed lightly.

He didn't notice when a certain raven stomped his way of to the two of them either. They continued to dance, loving each others company. "Naruto Uzamaki!" the raven screamed grabbing the small blonde by the hair and pulling him away from Kyle.

"Sasuke!" he gasped, putting a hand over Sasuke's.

"What the fuck were you doing!?" he yelled.

"We...we were just d-dancing Sasuke. I didn't m-mean anything by it I m-mean i-I like you and"

"You like me but you fucking decide to cheat anyway?" his hands tightened around the blonde hair pulling him forward.

"S-Sasuke! Y-you're hurting me! Please…I didn't mean anything by it I promise." The young blonde yelled.

"Let him go Uchiha" Kyle hissed, clinching his fists tightly to his sides.

"Or what? Gonna beat me up? How's my brother gonna deal with that? Oh yea he'll rip your damn mother fucking head off!" The Uchiha yelled.

"Not before I rip yours off first." The older blonde growled out, throwing a punch at the fuming uchiha's face making Sasuke let go of Naruto's hair and grab the fist before it mad any contact.

"You're gonna wish you were never born you bastard!" Kyle hissed out as he threw another punch and a kick to the young uchiha's side.

"Stop it!" Naruto screamed through tears. He watched the two fight screaming and punching and kicking and clawing. "Stop it! Please!"

"Stay out of this Naruto. It's my fight." Kyle dodged another punched and kicked the other boy's leg angrily.

"Who ever wins and hasn't died yet gets to have him?" Sasuke questioned.

"Who ever wins." Kyle agreed and lashed out at the raven.

The young Uchiha pushed Kyle away from him and reached for his pocket and taking out a gun pointing it at Kyle who immediately stuck up his hands in defeat. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Naruto, you're mine." He answered as he pulled the trigger.

Naruto screamed and ran forward in front of the older blonde arms out and falling back as the bullet hit him hard in the stomach.

"Naruto!" both screamed, Sasuke dropping the gun but both ran forward as Naruto hit the floor.

"Naruto! You weren't supposed to run in front of the gun. Why?" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto coughed putting a hand on the wound.

Sirens were heard loudly now as they pulled up in into the park way of the club and people rushed in to Naruto's side.

"He's lost lots of blood." One said.

"Heart rate, forty beats for minute."

"Come on, we've got to get him to the hospital." Another said and he felt himself being lifted before his darkness took over his body.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I couldn't believe I shot Naruto. I wanted to hurt Naruto but not like this. I watched as Naruto's body was token away.

Something cold was on my wrists behide my back as I was picked up to my feet. "You're under arrest. Whatever you say may and will be used against you in the court of law." The police slowly took me away shoving me into the cop car.

I knew I deserved to go to jail but I didn't mean too. Slowly everything went black as I passed out from the shock.

Kyle

I watched as both my love and my enemy was token away and I hurriedly jumped into the ambulance before they left.

I watched as Naruto was stuck with needles and masked for air and everything and it hurt my heart so much.

It was my fault and I knew it. If I would have pushed him out of the way or told him I didn't need him to help.

If I would have told him I didn't like him.

If I would have told him I didn't need him.

If I wouldn't have let the fight continue.

If I wouldn't have just stopped once Sasuke had him.

There was a lot I would and wouldn't have done and it hurt to know I might end up alone.

Naruto was quite, no words coming out of his mouth.

He laid there…looking at me like he was sorry for something. I wanted to say it wasn't his fault. I wanted to thank him for thinking about him. I couldn't just let him stay like this.

"Naruto…don't leave me please." I whispered; bring his hand to my lips and kissing it lightly before moving my face and rubbing the hand against my cheek. "I love you. You can't leave me." He was quite for a while before he cupped my cheek in his hands.

"Thank you" he whispered, before falling asleep.

Sasuke's P.O.V

When I woke up I was still in the back seat of the police car. The police were still driving quietly in the front seat.

I looked out the window not knowing if Naruto was going to die or not. I knew I didn't want him to. But if he decided to die it was my fault.

I was going to go to hell.

"Oh hell" I mumbled closed my eyes and waiting for the door to open for me to get out.

The jail was different than I thought it would be and I the whole place was lighted but dark as the same place. Everyone was staring at me and I couldn't help but be kinda scared. I could feel the eyes on my form as I was shoved through a door. I knew I had no family so no one could pick me up SAKURA!

Thirty minutes later I was calling sakura waiting for her to pick up. "Hello?"

"Sakura! I need to talk to you"

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to ask me to go out with you?"

"Sakura I'm in jail! Please come get me out." I heard a gasp on the other side of the phone and mentally slapped myself.

"Of course I'll come get you out Sasuke-kun! I'll be down soon. I promise." I heard her hang up and hung up myself.

My body was once again thrown in the jail cage. Five other men stared at me for a minute before one of them got up making his way over to me.

I gulped slightly. I'd never been in jail before. "What are you in here for?" the man asked.

"I shot someone…my boyfriend." Once again I mentally slapped myself. You couldn't tell someone in jail that. You couldn't tell someone that might have actually killed someone that you're gay! I was such an idiot.

One of the guys in the back laughed and I got myself ready to be beaten but it never came. A hand was on his waist though and he opened his eyes to look at the man grabbing him. "You're kinda cute." He whispered pushing me against the wall.

I couldn't help but blush. "Sasuke-kun! I'm here!" sakura's voice yelled out as she quickly ran over to the jail cell I was in. men were whistling and yelling things to her.

I sighed in relief and slightly smiled when the man moved away from me.

"Sasuke-kun? What happened?" she asked, watching as I moved over to her waiting for the policeman to unlock the cell and let me out.

"I accidentally shot Naruto when I was shooting at Kyle. You know him right? The tenth grade? Itachi's friend?"

She nodded. "How's Naruto? Is he alright? He won't die will he?" I could read the scared look on her face and almost laughed.

"He's got to be alright! He's Naruto Uzamaki." I assured her, but the sad part was…I didn't believe it.

**I think this is the longest chapter I've done so far.**

**Naruto: I think so too.**

**Sasuke: You made me shoot Naruto!**

**-Grins- sorry Sasuke and Naruto but I couldn't let you shoot Kyle. **

**Naruto: I'm not going to die am I?**

**You'll have to find that out in the next chapters. I'll see you guys later! Please review!**


	10. not a chapter

Ok readers. I'm sorry but my dad is going to erase everything I've got on my computer so I was wondering since I don't want to make you guys mad if you would mind or not if I finish my story on my other computer after putting it on disk and put it on this one and downloading it to my stories than. It might take awhile so you all have to be patient.

I'm really sorry. My computer is messed up. I love all of you readers and I hope you all don't mind.

I know you all might not like this but you're all going to have to wait and be patient for me. Thank you

-saki


	11. i'm sorry

**Well it seems I can go ahead and write. I'm writing from my mom's computer but oh well. I'm sorry for the people who have to read cuz I haven't written in a while and I was supposed to try and get them in. Of course, I'll try getting them in ASAP so don't worry. By the way, since all of you have waited I'm gonna write more in this chapter. I mean more. I promise. **

**Oh and thank you JigokusRevenge and blackraven1412BR.**

**Well here's the next chapter!**

**I'm sorry: **

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

Have you ever had a really bad migraine and couldn't get rid of the awful pain? Well, that's what I felt like.

I woke up with at least seven people around me.

Naruko, Kyle, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Itachi, sasori, and Deidara was all around the bed a look of relief on all of their faces when they saw my eyes open. I sat up grabbing a hold of my stomach feeling the horrid pain.

"Where's Sasuke?" I couldn't help myself but ask.

"I have no idea but the next time I see that bastard he's dead!" Naruko yelled, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Sasuke is at home. He hasn't came out for the whole time you've been in here." Itachi answered, staring down at the small blonde in front of him.

"What happened to him? Did he even come to see if I was alright?"

"He came, but I second after Naruko here saw him he was walking out with a bloody nose. Socked him so hard in the nose I bet he wished he was the one shot." Kiba answered.

"He didn't mean to" I whispered.

"He maybe didn't mean to but he sure as hell shouldn't have had a gun! He is underage! You shouldn't have even been in a club! And you!" Naruko turned to Kyle, "You shouldn't be in a gang and sure as hell shouldn't of token Naruto there! I don't care how old you are. Naruto is underage. He's 15 for gods sake. You don't do that!"

"I didn't do anything that he didn't want. Naruto said it was alright. And that club is alright for him. It wasn't anything that would be important." Kyle yelled.

"I don't want you to be anywhere near him! Leave!"

"I want him near me Naruko! You don't know anything about my life. I like it that way. You will leave me alone about my personal life. And by the way I did enjoy it. At least someone likes me." I said. I didn't want to be mean to my older brother but he pissed me off!

Naruko calmed down and sat heavily in the chair closes to him, head lying on his fist angrily.

I got up, with little pain after blocking it out, and stood in front of Kyle. "I'm sorry about everything Kyle. And I think I need to be alone for awhile. I'm sorry but I think we should just be friends. At least for now. I don't want you hurt." I whispered quietly to him.

Kyle looked heart-broken, "Please give me a chance for this. Forget about me being hurt. Sasuke isn't going to do anything I'm sure Itachi will make sure of that. I want to be more than friends. I love you. Just give me that chance!"

I looked at Itachi. "He will no longer have a gun or anything close to that. He won't go anywhere near you either. I'm hoping you're planning on putting a restraining order on him. I don't want you hurt." Itachi answered.

"I'm wanted. –Shakes head- look I trust all of you. I really do. But I don't want any of you hurt. Kyle you don't understand that you could get really hurt or even killed. Please listen to me!"

"I don't care if I get hurt. Let me have a chance with you. Sasuke or not." Kyle answered.

I looked into his eyes before looking away with a sigh. "Fine but just friends with small benefits."

I saw Kyle smile and he hugged me. "Thank you!" he yelled.

I sighed again. "Whatever just don't expect me to worry if you get shot."

"You won't have to." He answered, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I silently watched as Naruto, Naruko, Itachi, and Kyle started yelling and talking rather loudly.

In the middle I cleared my throat.

All the boys looked at me in shock.

"Please, will you all just shut up?!" I yelled.

Everyone in the room looked at me in shock. I realized that I had never told anyone to shut up before. I blushed, looking away after seeing the grin on Kiba's face.

"Wow….Hinata." Naruto stated, blinking wildly. "I didn't know you could say that word…"

I laughed nervously for a second before looking at Kyle seriously. "I don't want you to take Naruto to another club."

"Wouldn't plan on it." He replied.

I smiled sweetly than turned to Naruto. "You will not go to another club and I don't think you should hang out with Sasuke anymore."

"Whatever"

"Good"

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

I lay down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been two days since I had shot Naruto and I couldn't get it off my mind.

What if he was dead? What if he was sick? What if...What if he hated him because of the shooting?

"I didn't mean to Naruto. I really didn't." I whispered.

My nose was sore from the hit from Naruko.

Naruko was cute and sweet but damn that boy can hit.

Itachi had tried to get me out lots of times. To eat, drink, sleep, and talk to someone. But I wouldn't do it. I couldn't eat at the thought of Naruto still hurting. I'd probably just throw it back up.

Than I remembered what Naruko had said to me.

**Flashback**

"_Stay away from him Uchiha!" Naruko yelled angrily holding his fist up in my face._

"_What are you going to do about it Uzamaki?" I hissed back putting my face close to his. _

"_Watch it small fry."_

"_Are you threatening me?"_

"_Very much"_

"_Well I'm not scared." I assured. _

"_Bastard!" Naruko yelled, bring his fist back than forward giving a punch right in the nose._

_I groaned as I grabbed my broken nose and stared at Naruko for a second.  
_

"_Leave…now…if I see you anywhere near Naruto again I'll shove my foot so hard your ass you'll be spitting out my toenails for weeks." Naruko hissed. _

"_You may not know it, Sasuke, but you're hurting Naruto too much. I understand that you may like him but you cannot just shoot him. You can't pull out a gun just because you're fucking angry at someone." Kiba said, shaking his head slowly as if disappointingly. _

**End Flashback**

I sighed. I was hurting Naruto. I wanted to but I didn't want to hurt him physically.

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

Sighing, I sat down in my bedroom. I was allowed home finally. "I want to be alone guys." I whispered to the small group around me.

Hinata whispered a small goodnight, giving me a kiss on the cheek, a hug, and left silently.

Kiba gave me a hug said a see ya later and left. Naruko left the room with a grunt. Itachi left with a hug and a small kiss on the cheek, which made me blush.

Oh Itachi uchiha was so hot but I liked someone else.

I unwrapped the bandage around my arm staring at the scars. A got on my knees, looking around under the bed, and took out the box.

I looked the door and got on top of my white bed, pulling my sleeves up and opening the small box. I stared at the kunai for a second before grabbing it and putting it to my wrist cutting slowly.

A groaned at the feeling

Nothing ever felt so good like this.

After a few minutes I had cut 12 straight lines.

I remembered what my old friend had said.

_Don't go across the street. Go down the road._

I slowly lifted the kunai up to my wrist, closing my eyes.

I pressed the kunai into the skin breaking it and jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto…I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk." I yelled, grabbing the kunai, putting it into the box, placing it at the very back of the bed, grabbing new clean bandages and wrapping them around my arms after cleaning the blood up and flushing the bloody bandages down the toilet.

I put my jacket back on and I quickly walked towards the door.

"Please Naruto! Just for a few minutes. It's not going to kill you."

"I don't feel good."

"Than I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Whatever"

I heard Naruko step away from the door and I got into the clean bed. Thank god I didn't have any blood on the white sheets. I'd have to make up an excuse. And I couldn't say I had a period. I'm a boy. I could say I bit my lip a little too hard but I doubt anyone would believe that.

Minutes later I was asleep my arms clenched to me chest. Slow wet tear falling down my cheeks.

_**Next day **_

_**Gaara's P.O.V**_

I sat down tiredly in my seat in class. Naruto was usually there already. It was weird. Of course, why would it matter? Naruto was just a boy now.

"Hey Tenten did you hear Naruto got shot?" Sakura asked.

Tenten nodded. "It was all over the newspaper. Did Sasuke really do it?"

"Yeah, unless Kyle did."

"Kyle's going out with him isn't he?" Ino asked.

"That's what Sasuke told me. He was cursing up and down about it. Than again that's what Naruto deserves. He cheated on Sasuke-kun with Kylie-kun. I think he deserved to be shot."

My eyes widened. **Naruto was shot? He's alright isn't he?**

"He was asleep for two days. Everyone was worried about him. Even Itachi-Sama was there. Sasori and Deidara too!"

"Naruto is a lot popular now. I heard he's coming to school today. All the girls where all over him asking if he was alright and everything. It bugged the hell out of me."

"Hinata was there too. She said Naruto should be alright as long as he didn't get into fights." Ino replied.

"I hope Naruto-kun is alright." Sakura whispered.

"I wonder when he's going to get here." Ino wondered, and right on cue Naruto walked in with girls all around him.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Shelby asked, crowding around him.

Alexis grabbing Naruto's arm. "Can I see it Naruto-kun?" she asked looking at his stomach.

"I don't think you should. I need it bandaged. It'll start bleeding if I unwrap it for you to see it." Naruto answered.

I pursed my lips.

"Poor Naruto-kun!" Lauren exclaimed as she sat down in her seat.

"I'm alright. I promise." Naruto replied to her.

She smiled and looked at the door way as Sasuke came in.

Mattie, one of the girls that didn't like Sasuke, stood up and walked over to him glaring and slapping him hard across the cheek. Everyone was silent for a while after all the gasps.

I smirked. Sasuke uchiha was just slapped by a girl. A girl that I knew hated his guts right now. I wouldn't be surprised if she got out a gun of her own and shot his brains out.

"How could you do that to Naruto-kun?! He is so sweet and nice and you SHOOT him? Some boyfriend you are. Where's Kyle? He should be talked to. Be told that Naruto's ok because you shot him. If I were Sakura I wouldn't have got you out of jail. This is all your fault and I think you should be punished. Naruto doesn't deserve someone like you. He deserves way better. Kyle would be better. Itachi would be better. Hell, even Gaara would be better for him and you saw what happened to him and Naruto." She took a breath, looking up at a breathless Sasuke. "You have never deserved him because you can't even keep him safe. I don't think you should even be close to him."

I was shocked. First the girl slapped him so hard his head snapped to the side than yelled at him. Go Mattie!

But she was wrong. I didn't deserve Naruto either. I would have probably done the same thing to him. I knew it was true. I loved him but it wouldn't matter. The sun would stop shining and the planets would stop rotating before Naruto took him back and I knew it was so true.

It might have hurt me to think about it but I was right.

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I stared in shock as Mattie continued to yell at him. He looked so frightened. I had never seen such a look on his face. But she had said Gaara was better for me. I sighed heavily. I bet Gaara thought that disgusted by the thought of them being together.

I had poured my heart to him for years and he turns his back on me when I most needed him.

I knew I could always go to Naruko but I wanted Gaara be my side not Naruko. Gaara had always been a true friend.

I knew Iruka would always let me cry on his shoulder but I didn't want to cry anymore.

I'd cried enough. I loved Kyle. But I loved Gaara and Sasuke too. Man was I hopeless.

(**I noticed this is taking a lot more time to think about that I thought. Oh well. Let's just hope all of you are still reading. I know it's starting to get boring. I suck at writing stories. But I'm a beginner.)**

"Go apologize to him!" Mattie yelled, pointing a finger at me.

Mattie was the type of friend I had always wanted. Hinata was, sure, but I wanted more than just one nice understanding friend.

Sasuke walked towards me slowly and I looked up at him with slightly teary eyes.

He had so much look of worry and relief in his eyes I couldn't help but believe whatever he was going to tell me. But the one thing I didn't expect was for him to grab my hand, pull me up, and hug me.

I felt me shirt getting wet and my eyes widened. Sasuke was crying. Crying in front of everyone. On me!

"I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have shot anyone. And I shouldn't have shot you. I'm so sorry. I just didn't expect you to get in way. I thought you loved me. You were in a club with another boy. Dancing so close it was like you two were fucking with cloths on. It made me so mad. I thought you were cheating on me. Please forgive me!"

I had already started to pat him on the back.

**Maybe I should forgive him. He was just confused. **

"I believe you and I forgive you. I understand why you were mad and all. I can go out with you Sasuke but I'm not going anywhere. No clubs and I are not going to your house unless Itachi is going to be there. I'm sorry but I can't trust you."

Sasuke nodded quickly, smiling and hugged me closer. I saw the look of disgust on Gaara's face and it was hard to even look at him.

_**Gaara's P.O.V**_

I felt like half of my heart had been crumbled to pieces.

Naruto was getting back together with him? After all he had done?

I shook my head in disgust.

Sasuke was faking, using crocodile tears to get Naruto to take him back. I knew what he was planning on doing. He wanted Naruto alone for just a little while just to hurt him. just to crush him under his body.

I knew it very well and it hurt. It really did.

Naruto was such an idiot.

I only wished he was my idiot.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

I sat down in the chair that I always sat in smiling to myself. I knew Naruto would fall for the crocodile tears.

**Works every time**

The class went by fast and I watched home Gaara would send death glares every time I'd look at Naruto.

I chuckled and started working on the homework Iruka had just assigned.

_**After school**_

_**Naruto's P.O.V **_

The whole day I was followed by all the fucking preps and most of the guys just wouldn't leave me alone.

Naruko had made out with Sakura a few minutes in the hall making many girls giggle and the boy's growl.

I was walking home with Naruko, Sakura, and Kiba.

"You aren't talking very much today Naruto." Kiba noticed with a frown.

I shook my head, "I'm just kind of tired. I'll live. It's just with Gaara and Sasuke and all the preps and Kyle. It's all making my head spin. And it makes me feel sick."

"I wish you felt better Naruto-kun." Sakura whispered, the arm around her waist holding her tightly to Naruko's hip.

"It's alright Sakura-Chan. It isn't your fault."

She sighed. "I don't think you should be with Sasuke anymore Naruto. He just hurt you physically and emotionally." She whispered.

"I know but I'm alright. I'm not going to die. I promise."

Everyone around me sighed in annoyance and stayed quiet till we got to my apartment. I opened the door and everyone went in. Kyle in my bedroom.

I didn't like other people in my bedroom. I had my prized position in there. I was afraid someone would see it and tell on me for it.

I sighed deeply before walking in with him.

He was looking through things that he knew I didn't like people to touch. It angered me to know that he thinks just because he was my best friend he could get into that stuff. I told him I didn't want him in it but he does it anyway. Some friend

Of course I knew he would fight with me about it.

"I told you I didn't like anyone going through my things." I told him trying to hold my anger in.

"I'm not going to break anything." He protested picking up a blue ball.

"I don't care if you break anything or not. I don't want you or anyone touching anything. It could get broken and I don't want to risk it."

He didn't say anything just picked up a picture.

I clenched my fists, my eyes narrowing in anger, a low growl coming from my throat.

He looked at me, eyes filled with concern.

I calmed down a little as he walked over to you putting his arms around my shoulders in a hug. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

I sighed hugging him back. "So am I"

**Longer chapter I hope! It took me at least two days. Besides the time I watched the fog. Hehe that took a little time. Still I think I did a good job besides a few times. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
